As a power supplying technology (wireless power transmission technology) utilizing wireless power transmission between a power-supplying device and a power-receiving device, much attention has been paid to a wireless power transmission technology with which power transmission is performed utilizing a resonance phenomenon between resonators (resonance coils) provided in a power-supplying device and a power-receiving device, respectively. For example, PTL 1 recites an electric vehicle in which a power-receiving device is provided above the floor surface of the body and a rectifier and a power storage device are provided in a space isolated from the power-receiving device, and also recites a system for supplying, when the electric vehicle is moved to a power supplying place, power from a power-supplying device provided at the power supplying place to the power-receiving device of the electric vehicle. PTL 2 recites an arrangement in which a wireless power transmission technology using the resonance phenomenon is employed in a portable computer.